What Should Have Been
by C. Sanchez
Summary: Zuko is at a turning point in his life; the path he takes will make, or break, his future. Can he follow his heart, and finally find what he has always been looking for?
1. Destiny

Zuko stared at his sister, who was braced for battle. The Avatar and Waterbender glanced nervously between the Fire Nation Royals, unsure just where Zuko's loyalties lie.

Bracing himself, Zuko released a massive fire blast at the Avatar, sending him flying across the room and smashing into the hard stone wall. The Waterbender gasped, but had little time to reacted before Azula attacked her, confident now that her brother had been reigned in.

And that was just the opening that Zuko needed. Turning from the fallen Avatar, who was already picking himself under and preparing to blast with his own air, Zuko braced himself once more.

"Azula!" he yelled, not about to dishonor his self by attacking while his foe's back was turned.

Both the Waterbender and his sister turned at the harsh sound of his voice. Shocked hung in the air, heavy and thick, like a fur blanket thrown on in summer.

"Zuko, what are you doing? Kill the Avatar!"

"No," Zuko's voice held the authority of the Prince he was born to be, causing everyone in the catacombs to turn to him. "You may leave now, or you may face me."

"Zuzu," Azula's voice turned that sickening sweetness that she'd always used when they were children. "I don't want to fight you, I want us to reign strong, together."

Zuko said nothing, simply wanted for the sneak attack that he knew she would launch when she didn't get her way.

"Fine, you want to fight, fight!" The words were thrown his way, coupled with two hot blasts of lightning.

Zuko easily redirected both, sending them harmlessly to shatter in crystals above his sisters head.

Distress stole over her face as she dived out of the way, just barely missing the jaggedly sharp pieces that came flying at her head.

Zuko turned to the Avatar and Waterbender, who were both staring in disbelieve at the sight before them. "Go!" he roared, bracing himself for the fire blast Azula shot his way, just barely managing to catch it and return in to her in time to avoided serious injury.

"So you chose dishonor over family? You would become a traitor for them?" Azula hurled insults as well as blazing hot fire balls, one after another, trying to throw him off balance.

"I choose my own destiny," he yelled back at her, his fire blasts becoming brighter and brighter as the hate and discontent with in him rose to the surface. All the years of never being good enough for his father, all the years of torment from his sister, all the years of loneliness and pain; all surged through him, making him stronger and stronger, until the very blood in his veins were boiling with power.

Azula noticed and knew instantly that she would never be able to beat her brother in such a state. Cutting a glance to the side, she saw the Avatar and Waterbender battling the Dai Li, who had came to help their new mistress.

A nasty smirk spread across her face as she fired three shots at her brother, before twisting and shooting three more at the exposed back of the Avatar and Waterbender.

"No!" Zuko yelled, knowing that he would never be able to reach them in time. He watched, helpless, as the Avatar fell, catching all three fire blasts in the back. The Waterbender turned, screaming "Aang!" as the boy crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

Azula threw one last lightning blast at Zuko, who barely redirected it in time, before she turned and vanished up one of the many vast tunnels with the Dai Li.

Zuko started to run after her, but hearing the cries from the Waterbender, he was unable to leave them, unprotected, should Azula mount another strike against them. Rushing to the fallen boy, Zuko fell to the ground, watching helplessly as the girl cradled his bald head. Tears streamed down her face, falling to the Avatar and coating him with their salty, sweetness. Her long brown hair, which had come lose in her fight with Azula, flowed around her like a shield, hiding her grief from the world.

"Zuko!"

Looking up, the Fire Nation Prince and the Last Southern Water Bender were both slightly shocked to see Iroh running toward them.

"Uncle, the Avatar… Azula…" Zuko couldn't quite bring his self to say the words.

"He's name is Aang," the Waterbender softly supplied, still holding tight to the boy.

"We must go. Azula is returning, with more Dai Li and Ty Lee. And Mai.," the last was said with a slight cutting look toward Zuko.

Nodding, Zuko reached for the boy, only to have the girl lean away, uncertainty written in every line of her young face.

"We have to go." Zuko repeated, holding his hands out and waiting for the girl to understand that he was here to help, not hurt. Not anymore.

Looking from the General to Zuko, the girl finally nodded, handing Aang over to Zuko, who quickly stood, looking around for an escape route.

"Here," the girl said, pulling the prince by the shelve toward the water pool in the middle of the cave. Iroh followed behind.

Walking behind him, the girl wrapped her hands around his waist. Zuko tensed, uncomfortable with someone at his back, let alone with their arms wrapped securely around him.

"You'll have to hold on tight," this was said to Iroh, who nodded and walked behind the girl, wrapping her and Zuko into a tight hug.

Without warming, the girl bent the water, making it surge up and out, blasting through the earth and to safety. They landed softly beside the Avatar's bison, who startled in surprise and turned, ready to charge, until he noticed the boy in Zuko arms and the girl at his back. The girl stepped from between the two Fire Nation men, walking toward the great beast.

"Wait," Zuko hissed, unsure if the bison would receive her, when his master lay still and unresponsive.

"Appa won't hurt me," was all she replied, climbing on the massive head. Leaning down, she held her arms out for the Avatar.

Iroh and Zuko shared an uncertain look before both stepped forward. The bison growled, but a gentle word from the girl and he calmed, allowing them to come closer. "Hand him to me, then climb up."

Shock stained both the men's faces. The girl, noticing this, simply said, "I can't leave you here, they'll kill you."

Turning, Zuko handed the boy to his uncle, before climbing carefully onto the bison's back. Reaching down, he took the boy while he's uncle joined him. The girl looked from one to the other, before yelling "Hold tight! Appa, yip-yip!"

The great beast took to the sky, flying to where a tiny Earth Bender and a Water Tribe boy were fighting a massive force of Dai Li. Passing the lifeless boy to his Uncle, Zuko braced himself as best he could with the bison rolling and pitching in the wind, and shot a steady stream of fire at the fighting Dai Li, sending them scattering. Zuko maintained the stream, while the girl yelled to the two fighters, "Sokka, Toph, lets go!"

There was a slight hesitation, as if the two couldn't understand why the Dagon of the West and the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation were aboard Appa.

"Now!" the girl yelled again, loud and with more authority. The boy and girl jumped aboard, holding tight to the bison as he once more took to the skies.

The boy, who looked like the Waterbender, made his way toward her, throwing uncertain glances at Zuko and Iroh. The girl embraced him, before turning to Zuko, who still held the Avatar. Reaching for him, Zuko helped to lay him down, so that the Waterbender could see the burnt hole in his back. Reaching into her robes, she pulled the Oasis's water out. She looked to Zuko before pouring it from the container into her hands. The water glowed brightly as she applied it to the boys back.

At first, nothing happened. The girl let out a tiny cry, pulling the Avatar into a tight hug, while tears rolled down her checks.

Then, as if in slow motion, the boy started to move, his arm coming up and wrapping around her in kind. A low pitched moan worked its way from his throat, causing the girl to gasp and pull back.

"Aang?" her voice was filled with wonder and joy, both emotions mixing together and blooming across her face.

"Katara," the boys voice was shaky and gravelly, as if he'd been asleep for years and his body had forgotten how to speak.

Zuko watched the joy and love shinning in her face as the boy realized he was among the land of the living once more. Something in his chest tightened, causing him to turn away from such a sight of obvious love and trust.

"Katara," the boy mumbled once more, "I feel… So weak…"

"I know, Aang," she murmured softly, laying the boy on his side. "Sleep. And when you wake, you'll feel better."

The boy, who obviously trusted her, nodded and lay down quietly, holding tight to her hand as sleep stole him way.

Katara raised tear soaked eyes to Zuko's scarred face. "Thank you," was all she said.

Zuko nodded, not sure what to say.

"Um, I hate to be the one to break this shining moment between you, but just why are there two Fire Nation guys on Appa?"

Everyone turned to Sokka, who was staring holes into his sister.

"Fire Nation? What? Who all is on here?" the little Earth Bender asked, turning her head this way and that. Zuko noticed, for the first time, that her eyes were pale, pale blue, and sightless.

"They're friends." Katara answered, smiling to both Iroh and Zuko.

And just like that, Zuko felt the missing half of his heart lock into place.

He was finally home.


	2. Hope

Zuko stared around as the irony of his situation closed in around him. He had turned his back on his father, his sister, and his people, only to return once more to banishment aboard a Fire Nation ship.

"It would seem, young Zuko," his uncle started, walking forward to stand with Zuko at the front of the ship, watching the waves break easily under them, "that your destiny was always to sail the seas."

A faint smile tugged at Zuko's lips before he smoothed his expression into blankness once more. "Destiny has a way of playing with me." Where before, such words would have been thrown out with bitterness and distain; now, they simply flowed with wisdom beyond the young prince's years.

"I don't know," Iroh stated, turning from the vast ocean to look at the man his nephew had become, "I think that destiny has been with you all along, guiding you to this very moment."

With those words, Iroh took his leave, letting the banished prince find whatever meaning he could from the Dagon's words.

Zuko watched his uncle leave, no doubt heading below deck to have a cup of tea while he watched over the Avatar.

Weeks had passed since Zuko had taken his stand against his sister and the Avatar had been injured. Everyone was tense, waiting to see if he would awaken. Zuko had helped with watching over the boy; at least until he'd noticed the distrustful looks from the men of the Water Tribe and the others that had taken the Fire Nation ship for cover. When he'd seen this, he had quickly found reasons to avoid the older men and to stay away from the boy.

Now the only people that would speak with him were his uncle, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. However, as time went by with still no change to the boy, the men of the Water Tribe were finding more and more reasons to keep the children apart, especially Katara.

Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father, who seemed fair with everyone, even Iroh, couldn't seem to accept Zuko has easily has he had the others. If he ever found Zuko and Katara alone, he would have his daughter "find such-and-such" or "check on Aang" or other small trivial tasks to get her away from him. Katara never saw the look that her father would send Zuko's way as they walked away, the same look that the Avatar had given him when he'd discovered Katara and him locked in the catacombs all those long weeks ago.

While Zuko understood the man's reasoning behind his protectiveness, that didn't make him any less resentful.

He had turned his back on his father, his sister, and his birthright, all for the very people on this ship who wanted nothing to do with him. That knowledge burned deep inside, stocking his inner flame hotter and hotter.

Zuko felt the anger boiling in him, flowing through his veins, fighting for somewhere to break free. Turning back to the rolling waves in front of the ship, Zuko drew back his fist and shot a blazing hot stream of fire into the ocean. He watched the steam rising up and turned to watch it as it blew away. As he did, he noticed Hakoda and Bato watching him from a few feet away. Both had their hands resting on their half drawn swords.

Hakoda stepped forward, hand still resting on the hilt of his sword. "Perhaps you should find another way to release your anger, _Prince_ Zuko." His words were heavily laced with sarcasm and a touch of mockery.

"Or perhaps," Bato, Hakoda's second in command, stepped forward to join in, "it would be best for all aboard if you and your Uncle sought a different form of transportation than our ship."

"Your _stolen_ ship, you mean." Zuko didn't even try to mask the scorn in his voice.

"Be that as it may," Hakoda stepped forward, the threat of violence barely contained, "it would still be better if you found your own way."

Zuko's face heated with his fury, his clenched fist starting to smoke. He took as step toward Hakoda, but was brought up short by the sight of The Duke, who was searching for Pipsqueak. The Duke had been afraid of him since the moment he had come aboard. Zuko knew that his parents had been killed by the Fire Nation, so he had stayed away from the child as much as he could.

The Duke drew up short at the sight of him, glancing to Hakoda and Bato for reassurance. Hakoda noticed, and in a low tone stated, "_That_ is why you need to find a different mode of transportation."

Zuko hung his head, knowing that Hakoda spoke the truth, and feeling the bitterness of that truth slide deep into his heart.

Without another word, Zuko walked away, cutting a wide path around The Duke, who stepped closer to the water tribe men.

The hope that Zuko had once felt upon changing his destiny lay as dead as all the lives that the Fire Nation had taken in this cursed war.


	3. Opportunity

Katara watched the graceful movements of her hands as she bent the water from the pots on the small iron stove top to the large metal wash tub she had found hidden in a storeroom earlier. Raising her hands, she watched as the cold water in the bottom of the tub rose up, taking in the hot water and mixing together, forming the perfect temperature for a good long soak.

Pulling her dirty water tribe dress from her, she debate with herself before finally removing all her under binding; what was the use of a nice long soak if she had to do it with dirty clothes on?

Katara stepped into the water, feeling instantly clamed. She allowed herself to sink into the water, letting the sensation of her element, clean water, wash over her.

A small part of her felt guilty for taking a few moments for herself while everyone else aboard was seeing to their chores or taking care of Aang. But she pushed that guilt from her mind as the water lapped at her body, pulling her deeper and deeper into relaxation.

Even so, she only allowed herself a few moments of uninterrupted bliss before sitting forward and grabbing the spare cloth and soap bar that she had laid aside earlier. Working a quick lather, she quickly washed her body, before ducking under the water and working the soap through each dirty strand of her long hair.

She sighed lovingly; it felt wonderful to have clean hair again. Sitting forward once more, she closed her eyes and bent water from a bowl on the floor and used it to rinse the soapy water from her hair. She could have easily bent the water from her hair, but instead left it; there was something clamming about feeling the water flow through each strand and drip down her body, before falling gently onto the floor under her feet.

Standing, Katara stepped from the tub. As she did, she heard a light chirp-chip from under one of the shelves. A small smile crossed her lips as she pulled a spare cloth around her body to dry off.

"Momo, are you trying to sneak a peek?" Leaning down, she spotted the lemur curled on the lowest shelve, chewing on an over ripe peach and watching her with large, innocent eyes.

Laughing softly to herself, Katara straightened once more and dropped her dirty dress into the tub. She quickly washed it as best she could, then pulled the dress from the tub, quickly bending the water from the cloth. She traded her damp towel for the now clean dress, noticing as she did that the hem needed repair. Sighing softly, she pulled it on and then sat on a stool to brush her long locks out with her fingers. She never thought she would long so much for a simple hair comb.

Feeling the back of her neck, she felt a large knot of hair caught on the lace of her mother's necklace. Removing it, she placed it lightly on the floor by her feet and went back to working the tangles from her hair.

After she worked all the tangles out, Katara leaned back against the wall behind her, feeling the exhaustion from the past weeks pressing down on her. She started to close her eyes and just take a moment for herself when a flash of white shot across the floor at her feet.

Letting out a short gasp, Katara stood and instantly dropped into a water bending pose. She relaxed when she saw that it was just Momo, who had finished his peach and was no doubt on the prowl for something else to eat. She sat once more, watching with a slight smile as the lemur criss crossed along the floor, his tiny hands scraping across the floor with each turn he made.

"Sorry, Momo, there's not any food in here."

The lemur looked up at her, his head cocked slightly to the side, chirping some unknown reply back at her.

Laughing softly, she reached down and scratched him lightly behind his soft floppy ears. Momo let out a little purr, leaning into her touch.

Standing once more, Katara realized she had forgotten her binding. Shrugging to herself, she decided it could wait till she was back in her own room and simply smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress as best she could.

Turning back to the tub, she quickly and efficiently bent the water from the tub and out a small window, where she let it drop into the ocean with a small flick of the wrist.

Next, Katara bent down to retrieve her mother's necklace. Her hands scanned the rough metal floor quickly, but instead of feeling the necklace, panic swiftly over rode her when her hands came up with nothing. Her brilliant blue eyes examined every inch of open floor near where she had placed the necklace, but still nothing.

Just as tears of anxiety filled her eyes, there was a soft chirp behind her. Turning swiftly on her knees, Katara watched as Momo lifted the lost necklace to his mouth, grasping it tightly before climbing through the open window and out into the night.

"Momo! No! Give that back!" Katara yelled as loud as she could as she ran to the heavy iron door, throwing it open and running toward the open deck of the ship.

Katara continued yelling at the thieving lemur as she raced along the open deck. Since it late, almost everyone had retired for the night, leaving only one or two as look outs on deck.

Tonight, it was Pipsqueak and The Duke, although The Duke had already fallen asleep and was leaning against Pipsqueak, who sat up a little straighter has Katara came flying on deck.

"Katara, is everything alright?" Pip made sure to keep his voice light, so as not to wake The Duke.

Katara replied only with, "Just going to skin a lemur!" before continuing down the open deck. She heard Pip let out a small laugh; nearly everyone on board had had something stolen by said lemur, and they almost never got it back.

The cold metal was harsh on her bare feet, reminding her that she'd forgotten to replace her boots. One more grievance that she planned to place fully upon Momo's head; if she could ever catch him.

Just as the thought entered her mind, Katara noticed a lone figure at the back of the ship and watched as Aang's pest-of-a-pet raced up their back, coming to rest sitting on their shoulder.

The person turned and Katara realized that it was none other than Zuko, who watched with a slightly amused look as she drew closer.

"Don't tell me you're his next target?" Zuko asked softly, reaching up absently and petting Momo lightly.

"His going to be my next target," as she spoke, Katara drew an orb of ocean water toward her, "for target practice."

Another laugh flowed from Zuko's lips as he reached for the lemur once more. Katara watched, amazed, as Momo handed Zuko her necklace without a fight. As soon as Zuko grasped the delicate jewelry, Momo jumped from his shoulders and glided over Katara's head, making his way smoothly back to steal something else, no doubt.

"I don't know why he keeps bring me things," Zuko told her, as he stepped forward, holding the necklace out for her.

Katara let the orb of water she was still holding float back into the sea, then walked toward Zuko, reaching for her mother's necklace. She quickly placed it around her neck once more, making sure that it was secure.

"So everything he steals, he gives to you? Why?" Katara wondered.

Zuko let out a tiny sigh, turned to gaze across the vast ocean once more. "I'm not really sure, but I don't know who it all belongs to, so it's just sitting on the spare bed in mine and Uncle's room."

Katara let out a small laugh, walking forward so that she was standing beside him, watching the ocean with him and just sharing a quiet moment. "Maybe he likes you."

A small smile tugged at Zuko's lips as he turned to look down on her. "Maybe."

Silence filled the space between them, broken only by the spattering of the ocean as it was cut open by the ship.

Katara stared up at the moon, which hung low in the night sky. She closed her eyes as she let the gentle glow soak into her, flowing through her veins and feeling her with a sense of control.

"I never got to thank you," she started softly, opening her eyes and turning around, leaning her back against the railing as she watched the young Prince. "For what you did in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko stared down into her brilliant blue eyes, unsure what to say.

Katara started to fidget under the intense glaze from his golden eyes. Dropping her eyes, she began to nervously pick at the folds of her dress. "So, I guess, thanks."

As the silence stretched between them, Katara began to feel more and more uncomfortable. "Well, goodnight."

She pushed herself away from the railing and started to walk away. She'd only taken a few steps when she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her in her place. She remained with her back to Zuko, letting the warmth from his strong hand spread from her wrist all the way to her shoulder.

"Your welcome," Zuko replied softly, his words sending a puff of hot breath into her hair, instantly warming the back of her neck.

Katara felt a shiver work its way up her back and through her arms, raising goose-bumps in its wake. Turning back around, she looked up into Zuko's warm honey eyes. She noticed that his hand stayed on her wrist, almost as if he'd forgotten that he was holding her.

"Your welcome," he repeated, feeling lost in her sapphire glaze.

"You already said that," Katara replied, speaking softly.

The wind blew softly, blowing her hair across her face. Before she could reach up and toss it way, Zuko's hand was there, lightly pushing her hair behind her ear. She thought that he would drop his hand after that, but instead, his fingers skimmed lightly through the long locks, flowing gently over her shoulder and down, all the way to the end, just above her waist.

Words were trapped in her throat, frozen in place by the look of utter delight and wonder in his eyes as the followed the path of his hand.

"You have the most beautiful hair," he whispered, playing with the slight curls at the end of her long locks.

"Zuko -," she started, not sure what she was going to say.

But it didn't matter whatever she was going to say, because before she could think of something, she was suddenly ripped away from Zuko.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Chief Hakoda yelled, shoving Zuko hard into the metal railing behind him.


	4. Awakening

Aang awoke slowly, unsure where he was. He could feel the tight compress of bandages across his chest, and under them, the tenderness of fresh wounds. Rising up on trembling arms, he allowed his eyes to open slowly, knowing instantly that the light would blind and further the pounding in his aching head.

When his eyes were finally open all that way, he let out a low groan as the feeling of weakness raced through his young body. Never before had he felt so helpless and weak.

Rolling into a sitting position, Aang stared at the metal flooring under his bare feet for a long time before realizing just want he was looking at. With a slight gasp, he raised his head fully for the first time and took in his surroundings.

He felt the blood drain from his already pale face as he was greeted by a floor-to-ceiling banner with the Fire Nation insignia proudly displayed in a sickening blood-red.

He's worst fears were realized when he turned and meet the eyes of General Iroh, who was sitting on a low stool by a heavy iron door, watching the Air Bender coolly over a steaming cup of tea.

"So you've finally awaken. I must say, you've had us worried for quite some time," Iroh stated, taking a small sip from his cup.

Aang didn't hesitate, but used his hand to make a quick blast of air, which unsettled the General, causing him to spill his tea down the front of his robes. There wasn't much force behind the blast, but that didn't stop Anag from jumping up and running to the door, yanking his staff from the corner as he went. Crossing the threshold, he threw it open and stumbled out, before slamming it shut and locking the startled General in.

Aang leaned against the door for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Running a hand across his chest, he felt the heavy bandages and tried to remember what had happened. He knew that he and Katara had been fighting Azula and then Zuko had shown up. But that's as far as he could get... What had happened to Katara? Was she being held prisoner on board too? And what about Sokka and Toph?

Pushing off from the iron door, Aang shuffled forward quietly, wondering why there were no guards stationed in front of his door; shouldn't the Fire Nation take more precautions against the Avatar escaping them yet again?

Holding his bandaged chest, he slowly shuffled forward to peak around a corner, leaning heavily against his sturdy staff. Noticing no one, he slowly eased himself around the corner, his steps achingly slow and painful. He had made it half way along the long iron hall before two odd guards rounded the opposite corner. One was tall and bulky, filling the hall from top to bottom, and side to side. The other barely reached the first soldiers waist, even with the large helmet that dripped forwarded and shielded his eyes. The larger of the two noticed him first, yelling a startled, "Hey! You're awake!"

Aang used the last of his strength and sent a weak wave of air toward both guards, knocking them flat and allowing him to use his staff to propel his self over them and raced weakly down the hall.

As he ran for the open deck, something nagged at the back of his neck, like a puzzle piece that fought to place itself.

Breaking free from the depths of the ships, Aang found himself embraced by the open sea air. Inhaling deeply, his pale grey eyes roamed the open deck, but were yet again met with nothing – no guards, no workers, nothing. Confusion swam through his mind, lacing sweetly with the ache he'd had since waking, making it harder and harder to concentrate on the enigma that was presenting itself with every step he took.

Glancing from side to side, Aang realized that he was not the only one on the open deck, as he had originally thought. Back toward the aft of the ship was a small group of Fire Nation soldiers. Two tall, well built soldiers were facing off against a third, smaller and leaner, who they had forced against the high riling of the ship. Aang was about to turn away, hoping that their private fight would be enough to allow him to slip away unnoticed to find his friends, when he saw a flash of blue flutter between the larger soldiers and the one pinned in place.

Not trusting his eyes, Aang stood rooted to the spot as Katara shoved the two away from the third. The wind carried her words away, but Aang could tell that whatever she was saying was not making them happy. As one of the larger soldiers reached for her upper arm, Aang snapped to attention.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, using his staff to once more send a powerful blast of air, this time directed toward the three soldiers, while at the same time bending the water up and over the decks to sweep them off the ship and into the cold dark waters below.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, surprise written in her started features. Before he realized what she was doing, Katara turned away from him and bent the water logged soldiers from the ocean which Aang had just cast them.

Aang rushed forward as fast as his injuries would allow him, placing himself between the dark skinned Water Tribe girl and the three soldiers who were coughing the salt water from their lungs at her feet. Aang dropped into his air bending stance, prepared to once more throw these men over board, if need be.

Katara threw herself into his arms, wrapping him into an embrace that she made sure avoided the worst of his wounds. "Why didn't Iroh tell anyone that you were awake?" This was said as she pulled herself from his arms, noticing for the first time his defensive stance and that his eyes had yet to leave the three at their feet.

"Because I locked him up," his answer was automatic, as was the step back he took and the arm that forced Katara once more behind him as the three soldiers stood. Shock stood out clearly on his young face as he noticed that the two larger ones had cobalt blue Water Tribe eyes; the third had solid gold eyes and a disfiguring scar that stained the whole right side of his face.

"Zuko," Aang muttered under his breath, forcing himself to stand painfully straighter and pushing Katara more firmly behind him.

"Aang, no," Katara said, placing a gentle hand on his should and moving to stand beside him once more. "Zuko helped us, don't you remember?"

It was clear from the disbelief that he did not. But before Katara could explain everything, a heavy hand and a harsh punch landed on his other shoulder, followed by "Aang, good to see ya buddy" and "Twingletoes, your awake!"

Turning, Aang first noticed Toph, who was still recognizable in her Earth Kingdom clothes, but with a dark red cloak thrown over it. But even though the person beside had spoken in Sokka's voice, it couldn't be him; he was dressed in full Fire Nation military regalia, including one of the white face plates that hide all features from sight.

Suddenly it was just too much for Aang's tired brain and body to take any more. A feeling a detachment swept through him; the last thing he was aware of was Toph's startled, "Someone catch him, he's gonna-!" Then darkness consumed him once more.


	5. Abandonment

Zuko leaned back against the very railing he'd been violently shoved toward earlier, staring across the deck at the tight circle that had formed itself around Aang while the last few weeks were being explained to him. Once more, Zuko found himself separated from the younger group by the older Water Tribe men.

However, this time he was not alone. His uncle, in a fresh, clean robe, stood by his side; and for once Iroh left Zuko to his own thoughts, not interjecting with hazy proverbs or quizzical sayings.

Oddly, Zuko found that he would rather his uncle have something meaningful and non-understandable to say about their current situation. With Aang awake and being rapidly filled in, Zuko wondered where he would stand with the young monk.

Although Aang still held the softness of a child, when he was thinking deeply, as he was now, listening to Sokka and Katara's stories, Zuko could easily see the determination and steadiness of the man he would become. For the first time, Zuko wondered if he truly would ever be able to win a match against the juvenile across from him.

Finally, Sokka came to the end of his tale, and the moment that Zuko knew the young air bender would not take well; Aang's "death" at the hands of Azula.

A faint smile tugged at Zuko's lips as the Avatar started yelling and protesting loudly against just the thought that the world believed him dead. Everyone watched as Aang rushed around, leaning over the railing and fussing against how bad of a plan Sokka and the Water Tribe had complied.

But taking the Avatar's feelings out of the equation, Zuko had to admit that it was a very good plan; so long as Azula believed him died, she would no longer hunt them, which would give them time to prepare for the eclipse.

Just as Aang was getting completely over worked by the idea of his supposed downfall, there was a loud horn bellow, signaling that another Fire Navy ship was approaching and was coming aboard. Zuko tensed, as did everyone else; while this was a foreseen problem, it still placed everyone aboard in danger.

"I'll handle this," Aang stated, pulling his staff out and flicking his wrist to make his glider appear. "The Avatar is back."

Zuko and his uncle both stepped forward, knowing that if even a whisper of the Avatar living reached the Fire Nation nothing would stop the vengeful grasp of Azula from attaining them.

Before either one of them could intervene, though, Katara stepped forward. "Aang, wait! Remember, they don't know that we're not Fire Nation."

Zuko knew the exact moment that Aang became resigned to his fate; his young shoulders fell and his face aged right in front of them.

Hakoda and Bato stepped forward, telling everyone to stay calm and let them handle everything. Zuko stepped back toward his resting stop by the railing, pulling a Fire Nation helmet from the ground at his feet. He placed the helmet on and slid the white face plate in place, completely blocking his face from view. Should anyone see him or his uncle, they would know right away that this was a captured ship.

His uncle headed below deck, to make sure that everyone below knew to remain quite until the all-clear was sounded. Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang took refuge on one of the stairs the led below deck, while Pip and the Duke quickly covered Appa and hid him from sight.

As everyone took their places, Zuko could have sworn he heard Aang mutter something about not being able to do anything, and another half grin tugged at his lips. _Join the club_, he thought, knowing that if something were to happen, Zuko himself would be unable to use his fire bending; it would be too hard to explain why a fire bender was bending against his own people on a "captured" ship.

Zuko watched as their ship was boarded and as Hakoda and Bato welcomed the new comers. From where he stood, he couldn't tell what was said, but he relaxed when both groups parted and the commander and he's two officers headed for their own ship.

The tension came rushing back, however, when Toph stood from her hiding spot and shouted, "They know!" Zuko was amazed as she gripped the metal of the ship and bent it to her will, forcing the plank to fall and sending the three toward the cold waters below. Quickly Katara rushed forward and used her water bending to force the two ships apart.

Uncle must have alerted the crew, because the ship moved under them, fleeing quickly and leaving the other ship to follow.

Within minutes, the other ship had turned and was gaining on them. Zuko braced himself as well as he could and waited for the fire catapults to begin raining down on them. With the other ship still far enough off, he could put out the fire they shot at them without causing too much attention to himself.

Toph took up position beside them, with Pip guiding her so that she could send large boulders to disarm the other ship. Even as she took out one of the catapults, another was used to send a large spear head into the bulk head. Katara quickly fixed the problem and offered a misting cover. Zuko knew it was a bad idea the second she did it – now they could no longer see where the next hit would come from.

Sure enough, a flaming stone flew through the air and landed mere feet from Toph. Zuko quick forced the flame to sputter out, and then moved closer to the blind girl, knowing she would have no way to protect herself from falling fire.

Caught up in protecting her, Zuko completely missed the banter between her and Sokka, but did notice the large sea serpent that flew from the ocean. All color left his face – there was no way he could defend against something so large.

Just as he prepared to give it his best try, one of the way ward fire balls from the other ship struck the serpent, angering it and forcing that rage upon them.

All Zuko could think about as he watched the other ship being consumed was that perhaps his uncle was right; that he's destiny was guiding him to this very moment.

Iroh stood facing the Water Tribe Chief and his second-in-command. He knew that the plan he had laid out for them was not one that would be easily accepted, but he knew that it was the only one that would work, for now.

"General Iroh," Hakoda started, not sure just how to phrase he's protest.

"I know that you do not trust my nephew, if that is what you're trying to find a delicate way of saying," Iroh cut in, coming straight to the point. "But I need to attend to some business, alone, and I need to know that Zuko will not be mistreated, nor will he be forced off board against his will."

Bato and Hakoda both shared a sideways glance, one colored with shame.

"Forgive us, but his father's blood flows through his veins. How are we to know –" Bato was cut short as Iroh straightened and cut in.

"That may be, but his mother's blood flows within him too." Iroh stared from one man to the next, letting his words skin in. "And that is the half that I believe can overcome the corruption his father has forced on him."

Bato stepped forward, prepared to defend his and Hakoda's position. However, Hakoda placed an arm across his chest and stopped him. Bato looked over at his Chief and knew that whatever he decided, here and now, would be the order of his Chief and demand the respect it held.

Hakoda stared long and hard at the old man before him. Finally, he nodded once.

"We will up hold whatever decision the Avatar makes about the boy."

Nodding, Iroh walked from the room, preparing himself for the news he must deliver his nephew.

Zuko watched as his uncle walked off board the ship, feeling betrayed to the core of his soul. His uncle was leaving him; he was just going to abandon him to the mercies of the Water Tribe.

Despair filled him. Now what was he to do without his uncle? What possible purpose could he have now? He had no home, and now, no family.

He really was alone.

Turning from the sight of his uncle striding away from him, Zuko made his way below deck to his now empty room and wondered just how long it would be before the Water Tribe threw him over board.

It was a while later before Zuko made his way back to the open deck. When he did, it was to note that they were no long at port and that night had fallen.

Standing off to the shadows, he watched as the night sky rippled with clouds and the sea water splashed around them. He was surprised when Sokka stepped from below deck and greeted him.

"So, I hear your uncle left." From what little interaction Zuko had had with the Water Tribe boy, he had learned he was straight to the point.

"Yeah," was all that Zuko offered in return.

"Well, since you're here and can't go home, wanna train Aang?" Again, straight to the point.

Turning swiftly, Zuko faced the other boy with a look of astonishment. "What?"

Sokka faced him as well. "Look, you helped my sister, and I'm thankful. But in doing so, you can't go back. Aang needs a fire bender. You're a fire bender. What's the problem?"

"But, but I," Zuko wasn't sure where to go from there, so he just stared. Finally, seeing that Sokka would stand out here all night waiting for an answer, Zuko nodded and turned back to watch the sea.

"Great! I'll let everyone know," Sokka replied, patting Zuko once on the back before heading back inside.

While puzzling the events that had taken place, Zuko was interrupted by the sound of crying. Looking from his hiding spot, Zuko noticed for the first time Katara and her father. Katara was sobbing in his arms, while he held her and apologized for something over and over again.

Finally, the two broke away and Katara left the deck. Zuko remained where he was, watching as Hakoda watched his daughter sprit away.

Suddenly Hakoda turned and looked right at Zuko. Knowing that he had been caught, Zuko stepped from the shadows and walked to where he waited.

The two said nothing for a while, just took each other measure. Hakoda was the first to break contacted with Zuko. Shifting his eyes to where his youngest had disappeared, Hakoda spoke for the first time to Zuko in a calm voice, not laced with hatred or mockery.

"They are going after Aang, who must have left when we broke from port." Looking back toward Zuko, Hakoda pinned him to the spot with his sharp blue eyes. "If you hurry, you can catch them."

Zuko stared at the Chief, unsure what words to reply back with. Finally, he just nodded and turned to hurry after Katara.

Chief Hakoda watched as the Fire Nation Prince departed after his daughter. He didn't know if this was the path Iroh wanted for his nephew, but Hakoda felt sure that this was the path that Zuko wanted for himself.


End file.
